


Home

by Trash_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically about any OTP with Levi in it applies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the comfort of his own thoughts, Levi ponders on the definition of Home and thinks he's found it with the company of someone.</p>
<p>[It can be a Levi/Reader or any OTP of your choosing with him in it. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

They say Home is a place where you feel safe and protected.

They say it is a place where you can breathe, bleed and cry.

A place where you can be human again.

Then Home must be the touching of our shoulders as you sit yourself down beside me in the gaping silence of the hall after another expedition.

Home must be the sound of our breathing in tandem as we converse in low murmurs in the long hours of the night.

Home must be the heat in your palms as you pried my clenched fist open and laced our fingers together until I stopped shaking.

Home must be the callused pads of your thumbs as they skimmed over my scars gently, like they are trying to soothe the hurt and erase the pain.

Home must be when you held me in your arms and I don’t feel like running away.

Home must be the way you looked at me- the way only you can when you dragged yourself up, holding the air of a boxer after their final match, to greet me.

Home must be the tears in your eyes and the furrows of your brows as you saw me smile for the first time again in a very long time.

You’ve never told me where Home is.

But I think I’ve found it. It’s small and it’s broken but it’s lovely.

It’s still beautiful.

I look at you.

And I’m home.


End file.
